


For You (I really hope you like it!)

by aphorisnt



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gift Giving, Luke being an anxious adorable mess, Post-Star Wars: A New Hope, Two dorks being adorable, and the headcanons we came up with, inspired by icandrawamoth's adorable fic, no betas we die like assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphorisnt/pseuds/aphorisnt
Summary: After the Battle of Yavin Luke and Wedge have grown close, forming a fast friendship. A little while after the battle Luke decides to give Wedge a gift.





	For You (I really hope you like it!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icandrawamoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Way of Thinking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036192) by [icandrawamoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth). 



> For Katie.
> 
> This was inspired by [icandrawamoth's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth) adorable fic [A Way Of Thinking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036192), so you should probably read that first for some context. After I read her fic we talked a whole bunch of headcanons about the boys and journaling and just them being adorable and they were all really sweet so I had to write a continuation about one of them.
> 
> I'm super bad at titles and had no idea what to call this thing so I just kind of picked something generic and was like "ok, good enough," and then added on the parentheses because Luke's thoughts pretty much boil down to that. For real though, why are titles always so hard?
> 
> This is totally unbetaed and I was too lazy to go back and proofread it because effort so if there's any mistakes I apologize and feel free to point out any you come across, especially the glaring ones.
> 
> Well, enjoy!

It’s about a tenday after Yavin and their conversation in the hanger that Luke finds himself pacing outside the door to Wedge’s quarters, a small package clutched in his hands. He stops in front of the door and moves to knock but pauses, hand freezing in mid-air and then it falls back to his side. He goes back to pacing, hands squeezing the package tighter as he walks.

He doesn’t know why he’s so nervous. Wedge is a friend, the two of them having grown closer and closer over the past days–finding each other between breaks in duty, sharing meals in the mess, working on their X-wings side-by-side, and sometimes just talking, supporting each other in their shared grief–and there’s no reason to be intimidated by the other man. For Force’s sake he just faced down the Death Star, by comparison, this should be nothing. Nonetheless his anxiety surges every time he tries to work up the courage to knock.

Luke is just trying to summon up that courage again and this time actually follow through when the door slides open. And out walks Wedge, in the process of tying the arms of his flightsuit around his waist.

“Luke!” he says when he looks up to see the other man standing there, a grin spreading across his face.

Luke stands frozen for a moment. Kriff, he wasn’t ready yet. The anxiety rises again and he struggles to quell it. Then it registers that Wedge greeted him and he still hasn’t said anything back. “Um, hi,” he manages a little sheepishly. “How are you?”

“I’m good, just about to head to the hanger. There are a few tune-ups I still want to make on my X-wing after that mission we just had and I want to get them done before command sends us out again. I heard they’re planning another scouting mission for us.”

“Oh?” Luke says, trying to make conversation like a normal sentient being.

“Yep. No idea where we’re going yet, though.”

Luke nods, not sure what to say.

“But first, did you need something?” Wedge asks. “Since you walked over here, I mean.”

“Um…” Luke swallows and he can feel his face heating a bit. He prays Wedge doesn’t notice. “Yeah,” he manages. “I, um, I have something for you.” Without waiting for a response he shoves the package at Wedge, grateful that the man immediately takes it.

Wedge opens the package to reveal a book. It’s an actual flimsi book, about an inch think with a brown bantha leather cover that sports a crudely drawn X-wing on the front. Wedge stares at it for a moment, slightly amazed. Flimsi books are a bit of a rare commodity, usually highly expensive or only found on backwater planets on the edges of the Outer Rim when datapads are scarce. He opens it to find the pages blank.

“It’s a journal,” Luke offers in explanation. “On that last scouting mission we had when we were checking out the town I saw this stand in the market that was selling them. They had a bunch and they looked really nice and they weren’t too expensive either and the woman selling them told me they were hand-made and I it made me about that night after Yavin when you found me journaling in the hanger and I told you how it helped me and you seemed kind of interested so I thought maybe it could help you too and you might like one just to try writing stuff down and I know you could use a datapad and you can use that if you don’t like it but I thought a flimsi one was kind of more special and anyway I hope you like it.”

It’s only after he takes a breath that Luke realizes he was rambling and he feels his earlier blush deepen. “But, um, again, if you don’t like it you don’t have to use it.”

Wedge runs his hand over one of the pages before closing the journal and examining the cover more closely. He traces the X-wing with his finger and smiles as he realizes that Luke must have drawn it there himself. Then he looks back up to meet Luke’s eyes. Or tries to. Luke, for his part, has his gaze fixed firmly on the ground and he shifts from foot to foot.

“Luke, I…this is...” Wedge trails off, at a loss for words, then his smile grows. “I love it,” he finally decides.

Luke looks up, relief mingling with happiness on his face. “Yeah?” he asks, still needing a bit of reassurance.

“Yeah,” Wedge replies. “Thank you, this is really nice.” He traces the X-wing again, this time more reverently. “Did you draw this on the cover yourself?” he asks.

Luke nods, a little embarrassed. “I know it’s not very good and I’m not much of an artist but I kind of wanted to make it a little more personal.”

“I think it’s perfect,” Wedge says, voice firm, and Luke grins.

”And you know,” Wedge continues, “I was actually already thinking of trying this journaling thing myself. It seems like it really helps you and I’ve been meaning to try it, I just haven’t quite gotten around to it. But this is perfect; it gives me a reason to start. Plus, now I don’t have to try and convince the quartermaster to let me have a datapad for personal use.”

“Well I’m really glad you like it, Luke says.

“Honestly, this is one of the nicest things anyone has done for me in a while. I just feel a little bad I don’t have anything to give you in return.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Luke reassures. “I wasn’t expecting you to. You’re my friend and I just wanted to do something for you.”

“Well thank you,” Wedge says sincerely. “Hold on, let me go put this in my quarters so it stays safe.” He turns back into the room and slips it inside his footlocker, placing it gently on top of his spare clothing.

“There,” he says, stepping back out into the hallway. “Hey, if you’re free want to come to the hanger with me? I could always use a hand.”

“Sure,” Luke says, smile still wide on his face. “I’d love to.”

“Great! Just let me make one stop first. I’m gonna get a stylus, that way I can start with my first entry tonight.”

“I’m sorry,” Luke says, kicking himself, “I didn’t even think to get a stylus for you too.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure there’s plenty of extra and they won’t miss just one. Well come on, let’s go.” Wedge squeezes Luke’s shoulder, then heads off down the hallway.

Luke takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. Wedge liked it and seemed genuinely excited to use it. Luke smiles to himself. He’s glad he had trusted his instincts and bought the journal and all that anxiety waiting to hand it over was more than worth the smile on Wedge’s face.

He turns to follow Wedge, jogging a few paces to catch up, then falls into step behind him. “So what kind of tune-ups were you planning?” he asks.

“Just a couple of things,” Wedge begins, then launches into the list of things he plans to do. Luke nods along, listening and offering input here and there, but all through the conversation part of his brain is still stuck on the look on Wedge’s face when he gave him the journal.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Luke being all cute and wanting Wedge to like him and his gift. This is supposed to be gen but I guess you can also read it as Luke starting to have a crush on Wedge too lol.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [aphorisnt](https://aphorisnt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
